Separation
by Fantasyfreak2468
Summary: A family owns a lumbermill west of Falkreath. They are a family of five, but the kids are starting to think about starting their life a little bit early. The middle child Jyten, started this and the other two are thinking about joining her. So please READ AND REVIEW and trust me I'm not the best at writing so please review because I want to write more of this story


My name is Jorirlaf Torvorinsen, my wife is Ulri Torvorinsen, and we have 3 kids name skaoldr, valdr, and Jyten. We own lumber mill west of Falkreath.

Skaoldr, he is 8 and loves books and solitude. Valdr is 14 a man-child because all he does all day is work out and I mean he lifts more than me, chops more trees down than me and I have to give him most of the pay, also he's the oldest. Then Jyten is the sneakiest little devil you'll ever meet. She hunts for us most of the time.

JORIRAF'S POV

"Valdr, get your ass over here" I yelled loudly. "What's wrong dad" said Voldr. "Can't you see that I'm slaving away over here while you're just working out" I said in a stern voice. "But can we please take a day off its Turdas" he said whiningly. "Fine, how about we ALL take a day off huh? How about we take ONE DAY OFF, SO WE CAN GO IN DEBT AND LOSE THE GOD DAMN MILL!"I yelled ferociously. I just stared at him regretting at yelling at him now and I said "Sorry I'm just having a long day" I said quietly.

OVERALL POV

They worked until the sun was high in the sky and they went in to go eat lunch. They had rabbit stew because Jyten just killed it 2 hours ago and Ulri started making it. It is about one'o clock in the evening, Valdr and Jorirlaf went back to work. (Goes into family discussion between Ulri, Skaoldr and Jyten).

FAMILY DISCUSSION

"Hey mom thanks for making that stew it was delicious!" said Skaoldr. "Oh no problem honey it wouldn't of been good though if it wasn't for Jyten over here" Ulri said pointing to the empty chair. "Damn it not again" she quietly mumble to herself. "If you try to scare me I'll get your father to beat you this time!" she said loudly. "Only if I get 10 septims" Jyten said in a whisper, trying not to reveal her position. "Fine but what would you spend 10 septims on though?" she said sarcastically.

She jumped down behind her brother and scared him enough to curse in front of his mother. He quickly put a hand over his mouth but his mother waved to him that is was alright and said "don't worry I would of done the same thing" she said jokingly.

"But I'm saving up to get a new bow and dagger or some new clothes" Jyten said cheerfully. Skaoldr suddenly butted in and said "you know how much that would cost though sis, when we were in White run the blacksmith had a hunting bow for 100 septims and an iron dagger for 35!" "You're making it sound like that's a lot whenever your stupid books are at minimum 75 septims" I said while raising my tone a little. "First they're not stupid and guess what, I best you can't start a flame in your hand or heal a wound as fast as I can" trying to sound like he was a god. "Pffft, the flame is so small it can only heat your hand and your 'wound healing magic' only makes it scab over" snickering afterwards . Skaoldr got mad and put his hand up only to release a spark of flame about a foot from his hand almost hitting Jyten in the face. All he did was look down at his hand and said cool. He lit his hand up again and the flame was at least the size of a potato. Jyten then started yelling at Skaoldr "Watch what you do with those flames you ass, and you could of burnt my face off" she yelled. "Don't judge me 'ASS'" he said snickering.

(2 days later)

Jyten's POV

I'm usually the first one up bit not to day. Skaoldr came bursting into my room and yelling "Come on sis, moms wanting to go to the market today!" I just grunted and rolled over pulling my sown together furs over my head. "You know if you don't get up mom won't give you those ten septims, also she said if you didn't get up I get to have them" he said mockingly. He got up and walked to my dresser where my furs were. "Plus you don't want me to burn some of your furs do you?" he said threatingly. That was it, I sat up in bed slowly getting up, and then I took the iron dagger I had on my night stand and threw it hard in between his legs. It was like time slowed down, seeing the dagger slowly going below his crotch, then THUD. He slowly looked down and he nervously laughed. He bolted off crying to mom. "Milk drinker" I said quietly to myself. I was getting my normal clothes out for today when I heard stomping outside my door. Someone almost kicked my door in and I saw it was mom so I went back to getting my clothes. "Just tell me why you did it" she said with anger. "He said he was going to burn my furs and he scared me whenever he 'barged' in on me" I said innocently. She looked over to Skaoldr and said "is that true" "Y-yes…." He said quietly. Mom walked over to the wall, bent over and plucked the dagger from the wall and gave it to me. She walked back to Skaoldr and slapped the back of his head and told him "go get your things." I heard her say as she was walking away "Fucking milk drinker."

Valdr's POV

I overheard mom saying that she was going to the market, so I jumped up and cut her off outside my door. I asked if I can go but she told me to go talk to my dad. I walked outside and saw my dad grinding his old iron sword and tampering his shield. I walked up to him and my dad said "You're going to protect your mother and brother so whenever you guys are about to leave come see me again." "Um… ok?" I just walked off going back into the house getting ready. About 30 minutes later I heard some horses outside and I knew I had to be faster. So all I packed was 4 days' worth of clothes. I went into the kitchen and got all of the burlap sacks that were in front of the door. I got moms pot and pans and loaded it into the wagon. Got Skaoldr's old book bag and put that into the wagon. Then I went inside and looked for Jyten's bag but I didn't see it so I went to her room and saw her crying. I went over to her and asked what wrong but she didn't say anything. I hugged her and she started saying "I know it's bad but I don't want to be here anymore". "It's just, it's all I ever do is hunt and hunt and hunt but what do I get nothing besides the furs that I barely get to have because you guys take them for NOTHING! And I'm sorry but whenever we get in Whiterun I'm not leaving unless I can't find a job". "Don't be sad, honestly I was thinking about doing the same thing". "W-what, really, you'll do that with me?!" "Yeah, it's getting boring here and I want to learn some skills like smithing and stuff like that…". "Now come on lets go" I said. I grabbed her furs and put them into the bag and loaded it into the cart.

Over all POV

They just left for Whiterun at 7 in the morning. Everyone was quite until Jyten broke the silence. "Hey mom, I have made my decision….. I'm going to stay in Whiterun to get a job or go to anyone of the holds to get a job". "What job would you want to get" she said quietly. "I honestly don't know" Jyten said with regret. "What are you going to do Valdr?" she said sadly. "I'm thinking about the blacksmith" Valdr said slowly and quiet. "Which one, Adrianne or Euroland" Ulri said. "I don't care, as long as I get paid and learn" Valdr said annoyed. "Well, if you want to learn properly go to Euroland, and if you want to get paid a lot and barely learn how to smith go to Adrianne" She said clearly this time. They went pass Falkreath an hour ago. Everyone else fell asleep except Valdr. Valdr was talking to the driver about the driver's old life for about 15 minutes until they heard a howl not to about 50 yards from the wagon. They stopped the wagon and they both turned around to look at the road. They looked at Jyten who had her bow drawn and arrow ready. She shushed them and took aim at right of a tree and she said get ready to them. Valdr hadn't picked up the sword and shield ever since he put it in the wagon. He picked up the shield and the handle molded perfectly to his hand; so did the sword handle. He jumped out and stretch getting use to the weight. Jyten counted "3….2….1…." and she shot the arrow at the wolf next to the tree. The arrow impaled its self-inside of the wolf's right shoulder. The wolf fell over and was whimpering. Everyone woke up when the howling got louder. One wolf jumped at Valdr and he stepped aside while the wolf was in mid-air he hit it with his shield knocking it over onto the ground and following it with an overhead strike to the wolfs rib-cage. Four more came out but one of them was a huge black one, most likely the alpha wolf. The alpha wolf was in the back while the normal wolfs formed a line in front of the alpha wolf. Then one of them just charged and Valdr got scared, so he put up his shield. The wolf just slammed its body into Valdr, knocking him backwards. The other two wolves ran over to Valdr about to start mauling him. Jyten shot one in the lungs and threw her bow down and jumped off the wagon with her dagger drawn onto the wolf knocking it over. She got up and stabbed it under the jaw. The alpha wolf just walked up to him, showing him its canines. Jyten couldn't do anything because if she tried it would kill him. The wolf got closer to his face, about 6inches from his face. Valdr had his shield in his left hand. He hit it in the side with his shield knocking it over and quickly getting on top of it. He raised his shield to the left about to swipe it until an arrow was in the wolf's collar bone. Valdr looked up to see a shaking Skaoldr with the bow in his hands. Jyten pushed Valdr off of the wolf and stabbed it in the head making the wolf stop squirming. Valdr just got up and just threw his sword/shield in the wagon and got in to only blackout. Jyten just laughed because she remembered her first time killing a deer or a wolf.


End file.
